Luz que cura heridas
by Naguna
Summary: Por las tardes, la observaba de lejos, sus ojos absortos en el pacífico mar. [Para el "Concurso especial: Tercer Aniversario" del foro Proyecto 1-8]
Este fic participa en el "Concurso especial: Tercer Aniversario" del foro Proyecto 1-8.

Mi reto era: Ken y Hikari, Friendship, color negro.

Digimon no me pertenece.

* * *

La contempló a lo lejos, como llevaba haciendo toda la semana. No recordaba la última vez que la había visto antes de eso, aunque deducía que habría sido en alguna de esas reuniones que solían hacer.

Estaba sentada sobre la fina arena, envolviéndose a sí misma. Su pelo ondeaba cual desierto gracias a la brisa salada, lo había dejado crecer. Sus ojos castaños, vacíos, miraban el lejano horizonte, nunca desviando su vista de él. Algunas olas osadas se le acercaban intentando bañar sus pies, pero nunca llegaban.

La descubrió por casualidad el martes anterior. Habían pasado seis años desde su aventura en el Mundo Digital y Ken seguía teniendo pesadillas. Al principio, estar con sus nuevos amigos tenía un efecto bálsamo sobre él. Sin embargo, el hecho de asistir a institutos diferentes le hizo tomar un camino distinto a ellos. Dormía. Soñaba. Lloraba. Y de nuevo no dormía. En sus sueños, sus manos se teñían de sangre y la oscuridad le rodeaba. Las olas le golpeaban los tobillos. Y lloraba. Y no dormía.

Sin darse cuenta, empezó a recorrer playas y playas. Se sentaba en la orilla y observaba el inalcanzable horizonte. Allí las olas no podían dañarle, la oscuridad no podía tragarle. Era casi terapéutico. Otras veces, el agua se tornaba turbia y negra, adoptaba formas sin sentido y le atrapaba. Lloraba solo, gritaba en silencio. La arena fría bajo sus pies como único testigo. Hasta que la vio a ella.

Hikari Yagami. Luz en su nombre y oscuridad en su mirada. Todos los días a la misma hora en la misma playa. Aura tétrica abrazándola sin piedad. Su piel pálida, a veces translúcida, reflejaba los tímidos rayos de sol que se colaban entre las nubes grises.

Siguió observando a la nada, absorto. Cuando una mano pequeña se posó en su hombro izquierdo, soltó un grito ahogado. Desvió su mirada y lo único que vio fue el hueco silencioso que Hikari había dejado al marcharse.

—Ichijouji-kun, cuánto tiempo —su voz suave resonó en sus oídos, acariciándole el alma—. ¿Qué haces aquí?

—Lo mismo podría preguntarte, Hikari-san —habló pausadamente, girándose pasa quedar cara a cara—. Es una larga historia.

—Tengo todo el tiempo del mundo —la mano de ella abandonó su hombro y él sintió frío—. ¿Te apetece un café?

—Claro, vamos.

Hikari sonrío, o eso le pareció a él. Empezó a caminar lentamente, serena, como si momentos antes no hubiera estado sumida en las tinieblas. La miró embobado, admirando su capacidad para recomponerse. Cuando ella se giró para ver si la seguía, un ligero sonrojo surcó las mejillas de Ken. Lo había pillado de lleno mirándola. Sus pasos no tardaron en hacerse escuchar, su caminar torpe sobre la arena hasta alcanzarla.

Cuando llegaron a la cafetería, les sorprendió lo vacía que estaba. Eran las ocho de la tarde y a penas había otra pareja. Se sentaron al fondo, alejados de la barra. La iluminación del lugar era tan tenue que le costaba leer la carta. La camarera llegó, anotó sus pedidos y prendió una pequeña vela blanca que adornaba el centro de la mesa.

Las manos de Hikari rodeaban la humeante taza de chocolate caliente intentando conseguir un poco de calor. El aroma dulzón inundó sus fosas nasales y bebió rápido un trago de su café solo. Ella le miraba expectante, animándole a empezar una conversación que ninguno de los dos quería tener. Ken suspiró, derrotado, y habló por primera vez desde que habían llegado:

—Nunca he podido recuperarme del todo de lo que pasó en el Digimundo —bebió otro sorbo de su café, con la esperanza de que calmara el ardor en su garganta—, ¿sabes? Mi comportamiento como Emperador, la muerte de Wormmon, el Mar Oscuro...

—A veces todavía me llama —interrumpió ella—. La oscuridad, me busca, me persigue, me acecha. Me llama constantemente. Y aunque la mayoría de las veces consigo eludirla, hay otras en las que me alcanza.

—Llevo dos años yendo cada día a una playa distinta, siguiendo siempre el mismo patrón. Me siento en la arena y observo el océano. A veces me siento en paz, porque sé que no puede hacerme daño, que no es el Mar Oscuro.

Hizo una pausa, preocupado por el agua que empezaba a acumularse en sus ojos. Hikari deslizó su mano, tímida, hacia la suya. Le acarició el dorso, con miedo. Levantó la vista y se encontró con sus ojos rojizos llenos de empatía. Tragó pesado, no quería romper a llorar. Últimamente era lo único que hacía por las noches. Llorar y llorar.

—Pero otras veces el agua se vuelve negra, ¿verdad? —continuó ella— A mí también me pasa. Se agita, se tiñe de gris, te pide que entres sin hablar. Es horrible, lo sé. Pero no es real, Ichijouji-kun.

* * *

Después de la conversación en la cafetería, la veía todos los martes. Aunque Hikari no lo había dicho, él lo sabía. Ella fue consciente de su presencia el primer día que pisó la playa y la observó a lo lejos. Hikari sabía cuando callar y cuando hablar. Sabía cuando llorar y cuando gritar. Sabía decirle las palabras que necesitaba escuchar y también las que no.

Se sentaban en la arena, uno al lado del otro, rozándose. A veces ella depositaba la cabeza en su hombro. Había días tranquilos y otros no tanto. En sus días buenos, el Sol brillaba fuerte y los alumbraba en una caricia silenciosa. Hikari reía al son de las olas y él se sentía en paz. Ken siempre intentaba guardarse su risa durante toda la semana. Así, cuando llegara el martes, podría reír con ella. Hikari soportaba sus peores momentos y Ken sentía que merecía todo lo mejor de él.

En sus días malos, podían llenar el mar con sus lágrimas saladas. Él se rompía primero, siempre. Ella tenía una capacidad terrible para aguantar, para guardárselo todo dentro. Y llorar y llorar por dentro. Y reír y reír por fuera. Siempre había sido así, autosuficiente, reservada. Amable con todos y egoísta con ella misma. Por eso, cuando se rompía, Ken sabía que él no podía darse ese lujo. Uno de los dos se debía mantener lúcido, enterrar sus pies en la arena para mantenerlos en la Tierra. Sujetaba su mano con firmeza, intentando transmitirle que todo estaba bien. Hikari gritaba fuerte y él se sentía inútil. Cuando más tarde ella le daba las gracias, Ken sentía que no merecía su amistad.

Con el tiempo empezaron a ir a más sitios que aquella playa. Hikari era risas y luz y espontaneidad. Alumbraba todo a su paso, desde objetos sin forma hasta su oscuro corazón. Su voz le acariciaba las entrañas y ella lo envolvía sin darse cuenta. Su aroma, sus gestos, su pelo, su propio nombre, todo se unía para alejar sus demonios, para rescatarlo de la oscuridad que se empeñaba en llevárselo.

Ese día se habían ido de camping. Ella, él y el mantel blanco de los jueves.

—Me encantaría quedarme así por siempre, Ichijouji-kun —confesó ella, recostada en el césped de una colina vacía, apoyando su pequeña cabeza en sus piernas—. Cuando estoy contigo, siento que la oscuridad no puede alcanzarme. Ya no me llama, no me busca, no me persigue ni me acecha. Tengo control sobre mí misma.

—Ojalá fuera genio para concederte todos tus deseos, Hikari-san —Ken apartó su mirada de los insistentes ojos rojizos que lo miraban desde bajo—. A mí también me gustaría poder quedarme así.

Sus mejillas se tiñeron de rojo tras la pequeña confesión. Hikari río al aire y levantó el brazo para acariciarle la mejilla. Él giró su cara, avergonzado. Sentía su rostro arder.

Entonces ella se quedaba dormida y él podía observarla en todo su esplendor. Su piel, ahora menos pálida, relucía bajo sol como si estuviera formada por miles de piedras preciosas. Sus párpados permanecían cerrados, suaves como los pétalos sakura. Su boca entreabierta, de un color rojo natural, suspiraba entre sueño y sueño. El pelo castaño yacía esparcido por sus piernas, enmarcándole el rostro.

Hikari era paz y luz y deseos imposibles. Era miedos guardados e inseguridades. Era lágrimas reprimidas y momentos preciosos. Risas lanzadas a la nada y cabello suelto y libre por doquier. Era promesas de espantar oscuridad y también era gritos de dolor. Hikari lloraba como una niña pequeña en sus brazos.

Tenían una amistad especial. Tal vez era porque se entendían perfectamente el uno al otro. Comprendían el miedo y habían desarrollado un método para apartarlo. Ken no podía hablar del tema con nadie más. Ella no hablaba, directamente. No desde el primer día en la cafetería. Pero él entendía todos sus gestos y sus miradas. Se apoyaban mutuamente frente a un enemigo que no podía dañarles, al menos no físicamente.

Hikari Yagami era muchas cosas. Pero para Ken, era la luz que alumbraba su pobre corazón, llevándose toda la oscuridad.

* * *

Han sido 1482 palabras. Siento que es nada al lado de otras historias que han subido, pero considero que no necesitaba más. Nunca había escrito un Kenkari y me ha gustado la experiencia.

En fin, ¡espero que os haya gustado!

Saludos :D


End file.
